The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more specifically, to decals designed to be applied to the lure by the fisherman.
Among the strategies used by fishermen in attempting to catch fish is the use of fishing lures. Typically, a fisherman has a tackle box which contains many lures having different appearances so that the fisherman may use different lures depending on the season, the time of day, the weather, or any other such factors which affects the success or failure of a given lure at a given time. For example, if a fisherman is out fishing and a factor such as the weather changes or it goes from day to night, the fisherman will change lures. This is because certain lures work better under certain conditions. Frequently, if a fisherman is out fishing and not having success with a given fishing lure, the fisherman will change lures. Consequently, fishermen have been forced to remove the old lure and attach the new lure on a fairly frequent basis in order to maximize the success rate of catching fish in a given outing.